Rebirth
by EvilGold
Summary: Les sœurs jumelles phoenixiennes, Daitan et Yukan, veulent devenir Hunters pour venger leur village tué par un Alatreon. Elles seront formées par Jack, le Maître de la guilde des Hunters. Elle seront envoyées dans les Terres de feu pour sauver ses habitants d'un fléau. Avec l'aide de Raileygh et Daisuke, Elles affronteront les pires épreuves dans leur quête de vengeance...
1. Le Drame

**Rebirth** : _Chapitre 1_ : Le Drame

C'est arrivé un jour , sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Nous étions un peuple vivant près des Terres Sacrées , les Phoenixiens. Nous n'étions pas humains : notre corps pouvait résister aux chaleurs mortelles pour tout humain, et les plus puissants d'entre nous réussissaient à traverser des torrents de lave. Nous étions maîtres du feu.

Une autre de nos particularités physiques était nos yeux : ils nous permettent de voir des mouvements trop rapides pour de simples humains, et donc de réagir plus vite. Arrivées à l'âge de 15 ans , ma sœur Yukan et moi allions, à la suite d'un rite ancestral, devenir adultes . Ce rite consistait en un tatouage de Phénix dans le dos , qui est censé éveiller nos capacités.

À la suite de cette cérémonie se déroula une grande fête en l'honneur des nouveaux adultes, qui allaient maintenant assurer la prospérité de notre peuple. Tout le monde dansait et chantait durant des jours et des nuits. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Je préférais aller m'aventurer dans le volcan . Étant pourtant sœurs jumelles, Yukan et moi étions très différentes :

J'étais le garçon manqué de la famille, seul mes cheveux rouges, coupés au niveau de mes omoplates et ma mèche rebelle devant mon œil gauche me trahissaient. Toujours en train de me battre, je rêvais de devenir Hunter . Quand je voyais mon père manier son immense marteau, je m'imaginais à sa place, combattant avec courage des Uragaans et autres Monstres de Feu ! Mon père était mon héros, et je voulais devenir une Huntresse aussi forte que lui !

...Et contrairement à moi, Yukan est... et bien, elle c'est une vrai fille. Toujours en train de rêver d'histoires d'amours et de princes, elle avait étudiée l'Alchimie élémentaire, qui permettait aux armes d'utiliser des éléments, et était devenu la meilleur de toutes. J'étais les muscles, elle était la tête pensante, et bien que nos tempéraments soient très différents, nous nous adorions !

Le 3e jour de fête, le temps se dégrada soudainement : le ciel s'assombrit, se couvrant de nuages noirs comme la nuit ténébreuse. L'air se chargea en électricité et il commença à grêler. Puis ce fut des chutes de blocs de glace, violentes , destructrices. Nos maisons furent détruites sous cette pluie infernale. La Foudre frappa notre troupeau d'Aptonoths, les tuant tous sur le coup.

Ce fut la panique. Les enfants couraient et criaient dans tous les sens. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Les corps commençaient à joncher le sol. Partout , enfants adultes . Ce carnage n'en finissait pas. J'étais apeurée, seule. La seule chose que j'espérais , c'était de ne pas voir les corps inertes de mes parents ou de ma soeur. Et ce fut à ce moment que le destin me frappa...

Tous les chasseurs accouraient à l'entrée du village. À ce moment, j'aperçue mon père qui semblait se battre contre...une fumée rouge-sang et noire. Et soudain je compris : le Roi de Ces Terres, le Dragon des Ténèbres Scintillantes, le Grand Alatreon, ce fléau, s'abattait sur nous. D'un coup de griffe, il envoya valser une douzaine de nos meilleurs chasseurs, qui retombèrent, inertes.

Je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi, qui attira l'attention du Dragon sur moi. Mon père détourna un instant son regard et son attention du Dragon, qui d'un coup, invoqua un torrent de foudre draconique qu'il envoya sur lui.

L'Alatreon rugissais, triomphant, pensant avoir vaincu son ultime adversaire, car son souffle réduisit à néant le reste des chasseurs. Quand une lueur perça la brume noire.

Du Feu.

Des ténèbres surgissaient les flammes du courage. celle du père qui se bat jusqu'à la mort pour ceux qu'il aime. Le Phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Son Marteau Majestueux s'embrasa d'un torrent de flammes, les plus belles que j'avais vues. Puis une dernière fois mon père se tourna vers moi, son regard me disant à quel point il était désolé et heureux en même temps, et ses lèvres : -Soyez fortes.

Dans une fureur noire, le Tyran hurla, faisant trembler le sol . Mais jusqu'au bout, mon père ne vacilla pas. Dans un dernier coup, il frappa l'Alatreon , qui fit tomber la Foudre sur mon Père. Et seul l'un des deux hurla. De souffrance . Un cri qui déchira le temps. L'Alatreon se tordait de douleur, sa corne tortueuse gisant, brisée sur le sol. Il rugit une dernière fois avant de s'envoler.

Puis le ciel s'éclaircit. Tout redevint normal. Le sol était constellé de corps, de glace et d'impacts de foudre. Je restais morte de peur, les genoux au sol, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ça ne pouvait être réel. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était mon père. Je couru en direction de sa dépouille. Il était là, allongé, son corps noircit par la foudre et ses flammes. Il souriait, triomphant.

Plus personne ne bougeait. Ils semblaient avoir tous péris dans cette catastrophe. Nous avions été décimé. C'est alors que j'entendis des sanglots derrière les restes d'une cabane. Yukan. Elle était agenouillée auprès de quelqu'un.

-Yu...Yukan ? demandais-je.

- Daitan, c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est … qui est-ce ?

Elle me regarda et se mit à pleurer de nouveau.

Je m'approchais, tremblante, et lorsque je vis son visage, je m'effondrai en pleurs. Maman. Un bloc de glace lui avait transpercé le ventre. Elle avait voulu protéger Yukan. Notre monde venait de s'effondrer. Nous avions tous perdu. Nos amis, notre famille. Tout ce qui est resté de ce jour funèbre était cette corne scintillante. Je pris Yukan par la main:

- Allons nous-en d'ici.

-Mais...Maman et Papa ?

-On ne peut plus rien faire, sauf leur faire une sépulture digne de leur sacrifice. Ensuite nous partirons.

-Mais comment tu vas voyager Daitan ?! Tu es blessée à l'oeil!

-Hein ?

Elle avait remarqué du sang qui coulait depuis mon visage. À cause de la peur et de l'adrénaline, je n'avais remarqué le morceau de fer qui s'est logé dans mon oeil gauche. Et d'un seul coup, la douleur fut déchirante. Grâce à ses qualités de guérisseuse, elle réussit à retirer le bout de métal sans m'arracher l'oeil, mais j'avais perdu la vue de ce côté. Et malgré ses ordres, j'insistait pour enterrer nos parents immédiatement. Ce fut fait en 2 jours. Puis nous avons rassemblé ce que nous avons pu et nous sommes parties. J'avais emporté la Corne de La Bête, en me faisant une promesse : Venger mon Clan.

Nous avons errer pendant de longs mois, nous nourrissant de ce j'arrivais à attraper : Kelbis, poissons, et parfois Aptonoths, lorsque l'occasion se presentait. Puis je tombais malade, Yukan pris soin de moi, me disant que j'allais guérir, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne savait pas mentir. Si nous ne trouvions pas de ville d'ici 1 semaine, j'allais succomber .

C'est alors qu'arriva le Miracle. J'étais complètement incapable de marcher plus de 10 minutes sans être prise de quintes de toux violentes. Une caravane de Hunters passa près de nous. Yukan cria pour les attirer:

- S'il vous plaît ! Venez m'aider, ma soeur est mourrante !

Le premier à s'arrêter était un homme de petite taille. Il rejoint Yukan qui le conduisit jusqu'à moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me transporta jusqu'à son Aptonoth , en nous rassurant: -Ne craignez plus mes enfants, je vais veillez sur vous à présent. L'homme dit à ses compagnons que la quête attendrait plus tard, que dans l'immédiat, il fallait me soigner. On m'administra les premiers soins qui me permirent de survivre jusqu'à Tanzia, où je fus soignée.

À mon réveil je voulus connaitre l'identité de notre sauveur, et alors on m'annonça des nouvelles incroyables : non seulement il nous avait sauver, mais connaissant notre situation et ce que nous avions vécu d'après Yuka,, il nous avait adopté. Cet Homme était le Maitre de la Guilde des Hunters, Jack à la Hache Rouge ! Un Hunter De Rang G ! Il vint un matin nous annoncer sa décision et bien sur nous demander notre avis:

-Nous acceptons , mais à une condition : Faites de nous des Huntresses !

En disant cela, je tremblais , attendant se réaction. Il se mit à rire , et nous dit calmement:

- Ce sera avec joie, mes chères enfants !


	2. Apprentissage

Rebirth : Chapitre 2 : Apprentissage

-Allez Daitan ! Debout, on va être en retard !

-Mais c'est que des cours théoriques aujourd'hui, laisse-moi dormir !

-Ma fille, sache que je ne te laisserai pas sécher de cours, peut importe l'intérêt que tu lui portes, donc fais-moi le plaisir de t'habiller en vitesse et de filer en cours de théorie ! Gronda Jack.

-Oui Jack…

Les cours de théorie … Au programme, étude des poisons de Gigginox, cours sur les potions de régénération, reconnaissance des espèces de poissons comestibles… Que des choses ennuyantes à mon goût, ou que je savais déjà… Yukan, elle, se levait à l'Aurore pour être sûre de ne jamais louper ce cours, et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je faisais tout pour ne PAS y aller, mais Jack insistait pour que j'y assiste, m'expliquant qu'il était important d'avoir les compétences physiques et tactiques pour pouvoir survivre en milieu Hostile.

C'est donc, encore, à contrecœur, que je partis avec Yukan pour notre cours de théorie. Pendant le trajet, je me suis souvenu de tous les événements arrivés depuis notre arrivée à Tanzia. Nous étions restées 2 semaines chez Jack, le temps de nous habituer à la notre nouvelle vie et que je me remette de mes maux. Puis Il nous a inscrites au centre de formation des Chasseurs, et nous avons commencé notre entraînement. Les premiers jours ne furent pas très agréables, car les autres jeunes nous regardaient de travers, ils connaissaient tous notre histoire, enfin ce qui était arrivé depuis notre errance. Ils connaissaient bien sûr Jack et sa grande renommée, et bien sûr, ils avaient eu connaissance de rumeurs sur notre peuple, car on nous avait attribué la réputation de « mangeurs d'hommes », « barbares sanguinaires, dépourvus de conscience et d'âme », à cause d'un autre peuple vivant près de notre territoire, les Lamias, mi-Humains mi-serpents. Nous les Phoenixiens , les redoutions car ils pouvaient se dissimuler aisément dans les bois où nous chassions, et souvent ils enlevaient les individus les plus faibles, et jamais nous ne les revoyions . Souvent à tort, on nous attribuait leurs crimes, bien que rarement nous les ayons commis, d'où notre sombre réputation. Mais heureusement, un autre homme nous donna une chance, Mr Rick, professeur de maniement des armes. Il fit essayer toutes les types d'armes aux élèves présents ce jour-là, Yukan et moi y compris. Le but de ce cours était de découvrir, à travers des duels entre élèves, les armes avec lesquelles nous étions les plus habiles.

Je lui demandais :

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-De quoi donc aurais-je peur ?

-De moi et Yukan, de notre réputation de monstres, comme eux.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, et ayant côtoyé des Phoenixiens, je sais pertinemment que toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses.

Il me sourit en disant cela, ce qui me fit rougir de bonheur. Il y a encore des gens censés dans ce monde. Mais la réalité me rattrapa trop vite.

Ils étaient trois autour d'elle. Yukan avait voulu essayer une Grande Epée, mais sa carrure ne lui permettait pas un bon maniement de l'arme. Et ces ordures en ont profité. Doubles Lames, épée-Bouclier et katana. Les lames n'étaient pas aiguisées, mais elles étaient suffisamment dures pour infliger de gros dégâts, surtout sur ma frêle Yukan. J'accouru pour défendre Yukan, mais je fus dépassée par Mr Rick. D'un coup de pied, il désarma tous les adversaires de Yukan. Il les réprimanda sévèrement, et décida donc d'arrêter le cours. Sur le chemin du retour, je dus consoler Yukan, complètement abattue par les évènements du jour. Mais au fur et à mesure des entrainements, elle commença à prendre confiance en elle, et elle trouva enfin son arme de prédilection : le Katana. Elle faisait virevolter sa lame durant ses affrontements, ce qui força le respect de tous les autres, qui ne nous voyaient plus comme des monstres, mais seulement des adversaires à abattre. De mon côté, même avec un œil en moins, jamais je n'avais été défaite lors d'un duel, peut importe l'arme que je maniais : Gunlance, SwitchAxe, Grande épée, personne ne m'avait fait mettre ne serait-ce qu'un genou à terre. Mais mon arme favorite restait le Marteau.

Jack nous avait également instruites aux arts martiaux, bien qu'au début je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Il m'expliqua, qu'au retour d'une de ses chasses, un groupe de maraudeurs les attaqua, lui et son groupe afin de leur voler leurs butins. Heureusement, l'équipe de Jack était bien entraînée, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à les repousser. C'est alors qu'il me dit : « Les grands monstres ne sont pas forcément ce que tu dois le plus craindre lors de tes futures chasses ». Je pris ses paroles très au sérieux, et m'appliquait à la tâche. Yukan aussi, mais … Bon c'est Yukan quoi ! Non je plaisante, en réalité, elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme imposé par Jack, mais sa fragilité l'empêchait de tenir longtemps. Elle n'avait pas ma force ni mon endurance, elle pouvait à peine supporter le moindre coup et elle avait peur de blesser un humain à mains nues et de se couvrir de sang, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Mais heureusement elle réussit à se débarrasser de ce gêne débarrasser, mais pas de la meilleure façon ... Elle avait défendue un jeune garçon à la sortie du Centre de deux loubards qui en avaient après son argent, qui lui avaient cassé un bras pour l'empêcher de se battre. Je n'étais pas présente ce jour-là, car j'étais encore convoquée au Conseil pour des délits de violence, au grand désespoir de Jack. Yukan entreprit de se battre seule, mais elle avait toujours cette angoisse de la violence, et un geste la libéra : Les brigands ignorèrent ses paroles et cognèrent à nouveau sur ce petit enfant, cette fois en plein visage. D'après des témoins, ses cheveux s'embrasèrent et mirent feu à la ruelle où ils se trouvaient tous, on entendit seulement les cris des bandits. Un seul des brigands s'en sorti vivant, enfin à moitié, les flammes ayant brûlées le tiers de son corps, l'autre avait eu la nuque brisée sous la colère de Yukan. Heureusement, on ne l'inculpa de rien, les malfrats étant activement recherchés pour des faits encore plus horribles. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où lui était venu cette rage et ces flammes, peut-être un instinct maternel, qui l'a poussée à défendre ce petit homme…

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie lorsque nous sommes arrivées au Centre. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. En regardant le programme, je remarquais un changement dans notre journée. Nous allions étudier les Dragons Anciens, leur mode de vie, leurs habitats, tout ce que les humains savaient sur eux allaient être expliqué, en partie lors de notre cours. Je pris Yukan par la main, et commença alors à courir en direction de notre salle. Je ne voulais absolument rien louper de ce cours. Je m'installais au premier rang, où déjà certains étaient assis. Ils bavardaient trop à mon goût, et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'ils me dérangent pendant le seul cours qui m'intéressait.

Je décidais d'utiliser ma ruse de ma première année, celle qui me permettait d'avoir plusieurs parts à la cantine : je les regardais fixement et leur souriait en me léchant les lèvres d'une façon affamée et leur demandait si ils avaient de quoi manger, si ils me répondaient non, je leur disais qu'ils feraient l'affaire avec un sourire diabolique. En général, en moins de 2 secondes, ils avaient déguerpit, mais je dus en mordre un une fois pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Yukan et Jack me reprochaient souvent mon comportement, m'expliquant que si je voulais que les rumeurs cessent, il ne fallait pas que j'aille de ce sens. Enfin, malgré ce qu'ils me disaient, cela me faisait bien rire, de voir ces asticots s'enfuir devant moi lorsque je montrais les crocs.

Le cours de Mr Melyne commença enfin. Pour la première fois, je ne me suis pas endormie comme à tous ses cours. A ma grande surprise, j'appris l'existence de Dragons Anciens et leurs caractéristiques. Le plus impressionnant fut le Jhen Morhan, le « Sultan du Désert », dont la taille forçait le respect, mais ce qui me faisait encore plus rêver, c'était les grands Chasseurs qui avaient eu le courage de l'affronter. De retour à la maison, j'interrogeais Jack, voulant savoir s'il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir un Jhen Morhan. Alors il nous raconta une de ses chasses avec ses compagnons :

Il naviguait sur le Grand Désert, à bord du « Soleil Oriental » le plus gros navire de la Guilde. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il traquait le Jhen Noir, un Jhen Morhan qui aurait été, dit-on, le plus gros jamais aperçu. Il faisait nuit mais ce que Jack aperçu n'était pas un Jhen Morhan normal : ses crocs étaient d'une teinte violette qui semblait luire telle un phare. Ses plaques dorsales luisantes étaient complètement disproportionnées par rapport à sa taille. Ce spécimen avait apparemment déjà été chassé, de nombreux harpons étant planté dans sa cuirasse, mais personne n'en avait fait de rapport à la Guilde. Alors que les postes de chasses étaient déployés, une violente tempête se déclencha, forçant l'équipage à rentrer au port.

Dimitri Aron, un des amis de Jack qui passe souvent à la maison, avait réalisé des dessins du monstre : Ils étaient les premiers à avoir observé et à faire un rapport complet et détaillé du Jhen Morhan Sacré. Yukan resta ébahie, puis commença à dire qu'elle aussi, un jour elle découvrirait de nouvelles espèces, et que nous voyagerons ensemble à travers le monde. Ses paroles me firent rire, mais secrètement je voulais aussi pouvoir découvrir le monde avec elle.

Demain, cela fera 4 ans que nous avons commencé notre entraînement, et dans une semaine, nous passerons l'épreuve finale pour devenir officiellement Hunter. Et nous serons envoyées en mission dans une région, pour aider la population locale. A vrai dire, je redoute ce jour, car je ne veux en aucun cas être séparée de Yukan, jamais.

Après le repas, pendant que Yukan dormait, j'eu une discussion avec Jack. Il voulait me parler de l'épreuve :

- Te sens-tu prêtes pour la semaine prochaine et les épreuves qui t'attendent ?

- Comment ça « les » épreuves ?

- Et bien l'épreuve de combat, des monstres, normalement un troupeau de Jaggis. Et un test de connaissance du terrain et des tactiques, qui se déroulera ailleurs.

- Génial…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te dire, moi aussi avant je n'appréciais pas les cours de théories. Mais un jour j'en ai payé le prix.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas pu sauver un camarade de la morsure d'un Gigginox de rang supérieur, ceux que l'on trouve dans le fond des cavernes les plus sombres de la Toundra. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours tenu à ce que tu suives ces cours, je ne veux pas que tu ais à subir cela…

Il eut l'air profondément triste pendant un instant, puis il se ressaisit :

- Mais heureusement pour toi, tu as Yukan à tes côtés, une élève très assidue, elle !

- Ahahah… Très drôle …

- Je plaisante ma fille ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez toutes les deux aussi inséparables, cela vous aidera plus tard.

- En es tu sûr ? Nous risquons d'être envoyées dans des contrées différentes, en fonction de besoins de la population, et… Je réfléchis, enfin peut-être… que je ne devrais pas devenir Hunter, je préfèrerais rester aux côtés de Yukan, et à tes côtés…

- Ma chérie, sache que je ne pourrais rester à vos côtés pour toujours, et qu'un jour je ne serais plus là pour vous deux. C'est pourquoi vous devez toujours et resterez toujours ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai fait ce que j'ai estimé juste de faire, vous former au maniement des armes et user de ma réputation pour que vous restiez ensemble. Maintenant, vivez vos vies comme bon vous semble.

- Comment ?

- Disons que j'ai donné mon avis sur la destination où tu seras envoyée avec Yukan au Grand Conseil de la Guilde.

Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'était qu'il avait décidé où nous irons si nous réussissions les épreuves, et qu'en tant que Maître de Guilde, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Je lui sautais dans les bras, en pleurs, mais heureuse, sachant que rien ne me séparerait de ma sœur, rien ni personne.

Maintenant, il est temps d'aller dormir, plus qu'une semaine d'entraînement, et ce sera le grand jour, Fais honneur à l'enseignement que tu as reçue, mais surtout, amuses toi !

Merci Papa!

« Papa »…Depuis, que nous étions chez lui, je ne l'avais jamais appelé comme ça, pas par manque de reconnaissance envers lui, seulement un blocage psychologique. Il eût les larmes aux yeux, mais il les essuya vite, pensant que je ne les avais pas vues, mais il oubliait mon œil valide.

Je suis allée me coucher aux côtés de Yukan, ravie de cette soirée.

*2 Semaines plus tard*

- Allez, debout ! C'est le grand jour ! Ne sois pas en retard !

- Et mer…

- Pas de grossièreté Daitan !

Comme toujours, j'étais à la bourre. J'enfilais en vitesse mes habits et filait comme une flèche en bas. Je pris mon petit déjeuner à toute allure, en enfilant mes bottes. Une fois prête, je rejoignis Yukan et Jack dehors, nous sommes partis ensemble en direction de l'Arène, où se déroulaient les épreuves. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde, en effet, ce jour était une institution ici, on l'appelait « Le Sacre ». Tous les aspirants-Hunters semblaient impatients et surtout nerveux l'idée d'affronter seul, un groupe de monstres, sans sécurité cette fois. Sauf Yukan et Moi, relativement confiantes. Je pense que la présence de Jack dans les gradins nous rassurait. Les concurrents se succédèrent à une vitesse folle, soit parce qu'ils avaient tués leur proies aisément, où alors qu'elle s'est révélée plus forte qu'eux. Puis arriva le tour de Yukan, je lui souhaitais bon courage, et la vit entrer dans l'Arène. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai ressentis autant de stress. Je priais pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Alors que je paniquais toute seule dans mon coin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Je me retournais et aperçue Yukan, le sourire aux lèvres, triomphante. Sa lame ensanglantée prouvait qu'elle avait affronté un adversaire coriace. Elle s'approcha et me murmura à l'oreille : « tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter ». Elle s'éloigna en direction des loges pour rejoindre Jack en me souriant.

Puis vint mon tour. On m'appela pour me préparer. Je revêtis alors mon armure en cuir et accrocha dans mon dos un marteau en os que l'on me donna avant d'entrer dans l'Arène. Le soleil était au Zénith dans le ciel, et il faisait chaud, très chaud. « Maudite armure en cuir » pensais-je.

Je m'avançais au centre de l'Arène, où le sang des combats précédents avait déjà séché, et collait à mes bottes. La porte en bois derrière moi se referma tandis que celle en face de moi s'ouvrait lentement… Un Aptonoth ? Blessé ? On se fichait de moi ?! Je dégainais mon arme, en furie, avançant d'un pas lourd en direction de la bête, quand soudain…

Un Grand Jaggi , entouré par sa meute, surgit de la même antre d'où était sorti l'Aptonoth quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se jetèrent sur la pauvre bête, m'ignorant totalement. « Enfin un défi à ma taille », pensais-je, et en effet je ne me trompais pas.

Lorsque la joyeuse troupe eut finie son repas, ils commencèrent à changer de centre d'intérêt. Ils me tournaient autour, et certains plus téméraires que d'autres, osaient s'approcher plus près. Mal leur en pris. Je n'en ratais pas un, un coup suffisait pour les tuer, ma grande taille renforçant mes coups tournoyants, et ma vision, bien que réduite, mais toujours supérieure à la leur , me permettait de parer leurs assauts, et d'esquiver leurs attaques sournoises. J'étais assez confiante, mais un détail me tracassait : Pourquoi le mâle Alpha restait-il à l'écart, tournant autour de la mêlée, se contentant de regarder ses sbires se faire massacrer sous mes coups ? Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il chargea dans ma direction, et me percuta avec son flanc. Le coup m'envoya valser contre un mur. Alors que je rassemblais mes esprits, il me chargea de nouveau, et ce coup parvint à me faire lâcher mon arme. D'un coup de patte, il la mit hors de portée. « Pas si bête la bestiole »…

Il me regarda comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que mes capacités physiques me suffisaient déjà pour le surpasser. Au lieu de chercher à récupérer mon arme, beaucoup trop éloignée de ma position, ce qui lui aurait offert la possibilité de me porter un coup dangereux, je courus dans sa direction. A sa posture, je devinais qu'il tenterait de me faucher avec sa queue. D'un saut j'esquivais son coup, et lui passa mes bras autour de son cou, de façon à le maîtriser, et de sorte à ne pas être à la portée de ses coups de pattes. Pour mon plaisir personnel, j'espérais qu'il se débâterait, ce qu'il fit. Alors d'une violence inouïe, j'agrippais sa mâchoire supérieure d'une main et de l'autre l'inférieure, les lanières en cuir me protégeant de ses crocs aiguisés, et d'un coup sec, lui déboîta la mâchoire, rompant par la même occasion, sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un dernier râle chaud, le monstre tremblota avant de tomber raide mort. Un cri s'éleva de la foule avant d'être couvert par les applaudissements. Ramassant mon arme, je suis sortie, le point levé en signe de triomphe.

Yukan me sauta dans les bras, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle me répétait que j'avais été inconsciente, mais que c'était un combat impressionnant , qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette façon… Je la remerciais , me relevais et l'invita à aller avec moi au Centre pour les épreuves de théories…

Les épreuves de Théories… Mon dieu, qui avait créé ça ?! Quel est le degré de résistance d'un Ludroth à la foudre, quelle plante soigne la paralysie causée par les Bnahabras, etc.…

Que des questions pour Yukan ! Heureusement, certaines étaient… à mon niveau disons : Qu'est ce qui effraie les Jaggis, Parmi ces espèces, lesquelles peuvent être considérées comme dangereuses… Des questions à mon niveau je vous disais… Au final, je m'en sortais avec une bonne moyenne de 20 bonnes réponses sur … 50 questions. Médiocre, comparée à Yukan : 50/50 ! Bon au final, mes résultats en combat m'assurèrent une place de 2nd, après Yukan bien entendu.

Pour fêter notre réussite, Jack invita Mr Rick et Dimitri, avec qui nous sommes allés au restaurant « Le Felyne Gourmand », un des meilleurs qui soit. Nous avons passés une soirée magique, d'autres participants étaient présents, et à ma grande surprise, ils vinrent nous féliciter de nos exploits. Nous avons fini la soirée complètement ivre de joie, tout le monde riait et était content. L'orchestre jouait des morceaux endiablés, et alors que commençait une nouvelle danse, je m'asseyais près de Yukan, qui s'amusait avec un petit oiseau :

Ils me manqueront, tous autant qu'ils sont…

Moi aussi, mais que je suis heureuse que partir vers une nouvelle contrée inconnue, et peut-être que nous y rencontrerons des gens comme eux !

Sacré Yukan, à toujours voir le bien là où il n'est pas forcément. C'est son aspect serein, joyeux, quelque fois enfantin, qui la rendait si agréable à vivre… Nous sommes rentrés quelques heures avant l'aube. J'ai passé deux jours à dormir dans mon lit, ne me réveillant que pour manger de temps à autre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que cela aurait pu être aussi fatiguant de répondre à des questions…

Pour nos derniers jours à Tanzia, Yukan insista pour m'emmener faire les magasins. Jack avait eu la mauvaise de lui dire de se faire plaisir, qu'il ne regarderait pas la facture… Il ne se souvenait pas de la fois où elle est revenue avec la moitié d'un magasin dans des sacs… Enfin, Yukan me fit sortir de mon lit tôt, afin que nous puissions profiter sereinement de notre journée. Elle me fit faire le tour de toutes les plus grandes boutiques de la ville, et une fois que ce fut fait, elle entreprit de nous emmener nous faire coiffer pour le jour du départ, sachant pertinemment que je détestais ça :

Allez, viens ! ça te fera du bien !

Non, et toujours non !

Mais pourquoi ?

Personne ne touchera à mes cheveux, un point c'est tout !

Mais regarde !

Elle joint son geste à ses paroles en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle resta coincée dans des nœuds et elle due tirer dessus pour s'en dégager, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de douleur.

Tu devrais les faire lisser, on en te les coupera pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, ne t'en fais pas .

Bon, d'accord on y va…

Youpi !

Mais promets-moi qu'ils ne me les couperont pas !

Mais oui !

Nous avions choisi un petit établissement qui semblait plutôt avons été accueilli par deux jeunes filles, de notre âge et elles aussi jumelles, mais humaines. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que Yukan … Elles se nommaient Scylla et Tatiana, et étaient nées ici. Au final, ce passage chez le coiffeur ne fut pas si désagréable que prévu : nous avons discuté longuement, parlant chacune de notre vie quotidienne, de nos soucis, nos joies, nos peines, comme de vraies amies qui se connaitraient depuis toujours. Concernant mes cheveux, Scylla en prit bien soin : elle appliqua de l'huile de Slagtoth , qui rendit mes cheveux gluants mais souples . Elle passa un coup de peigne pour démêler les nœuds, puis tressa mes cheveux en multiples tresses, laissant une lourde mèche pour cacher mon œil.

Yukan, elle, avait décidé de les attacher en une immense queue-de-cheval, tout en laissant sur son front plusieurs mèches en bataille. Cela lui donnait un air d'aventurière, qui a bien fait rire Jack quand nous sommes rentrées de notre journée.

Le soir, alors que nous étions, Yukan et moi, sur le balcon, je la remerciais pour cette journée :

Ce n'est rien, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup appréciée cette journée avec toi, on devait faire ça plus souvent !

Tu oublies que ca ne sera plus possible dans une semaine…

Alors profitons-en tant que nous sommes encore là !

Oui tu as raison, profitons-en.

Nous nous sommes couchées, heureuses. Le jour de notre départ arrivera vite, le temps de préparer nos bagages, notre équipement et nos armes, nous y serons plus vite que nous le croyons. Enfin, pour l'instant, nous profitons du moment présent, de nos derniers instants à Marina, mais nous ne sommes pas tristes, qui sait, peut-être serons nous amenées à y revenir.

Un jour, nous l'espérons …


	3. Nouveau départ

Rebirth : Chapitre 3 : Nouveau Départ

Je m'étais levée aux aurores. Bien que mes affaires fussent prêtes et rangées bien correctement dans mon paquetage, je ne pus m'empêcher de les vérifier à nouveau, de peur d'oublier quelque chose. J'avais pris le maximum d'affaires pour ne pas oublier Tanzia. Depuis des jours je passais mon équipement en revue : Aiguisage, résistance, coutures de mon armure, potions de soins diverses, etc... Tout devait être prêt, mais je défaisais tout chaque nuit, vérifiant tout encore et encore … Et ce matin là encore. Yukan avait dressé une liste qui lui avait permise de s'assurer de tout prendre. J'aurai du faire pareil… Mais bon, l'important était que tout soit prêt pour le jour de notre départ.

Nous nous sommes rendues au Port de Tanzia. C'était la première fois qu'il était tant animé. Tous les nouveaux Hunters partaient le même jour, et de ce fait, de nombreux navires mouillaient l'ancre au port, leurs magnifiques voiles de toutes les couleurs flottant aux vents chauds du Sud. Les marins chargeaient leurs navires de provisions en vue du long voyage qui les attendaient. Les Capitaines des différents navires se faisaient difficilement entendre, appelant les différents Hunters qu'ils devaient mener à bon port. Nous recherchions notre navire dans ce flot incessant. Mais au final, ce fut lui, qui nous trouva : Un homme… non, un Wyvernien, nous faisait signe. Il était à bord d'un des plus gros bateaux du port. De la proue à la poupe, il devait faire au moins une trentaine de mètres. L'eau se reflétait dans sa coque en bois fort. Une lourde ancre pendait sur son flanc. Une fois à bonne distance, le Wyvernien nous interpella de nouveau :

-Eh oh ! Ah, c'est vous les sœurs phoenixiennes ! Allez-y, grimpez à bord !

Il semblait bien connaitre mon peuple, vu qu'aucune description n'avait été donnée d'aucun Hunter. Mais bon, quand si vous mesuriez deux mètres quinze et votre sœur un mètre quatre vingt dix huit, que vous aviez d' interminables cheveux rouges ardents flottant comme la voilure des bateaux, ce serait difficile de passer inaperçu, même au milieu d'une foule. Lorsque nous avons embarqué, nous avons pu alors découvrir la majesté de ce navire : de somptueuses gravures recouvraient l'ensemble du pont, tellement vernis que l'on pouvait se voir dedans. J'étais émerveillé, avant je n'étais jamais monté à bord d'un tel navire. Puis j'entendis des rires. L'équipage riait de mon engouement pour leur navire :

-Ahahah ! Ce bon vieil Argosy fait toujours son effet auprès des nouveaux !

Le capitaine s'amusait en nous regardant.

Je me nomme Wyros. Je suis le capitaine de l'Argosy depuis plusieurs décennies, et aujourd'hui votre serviteur, ainsi que tout l'équipage. Nous vous mènerons à bon port, contre vents et marées !

Merci de votre gentil accueil. Je me nomme Daitan.

Et moi je suis sa sœur, Yukan.

Je ne vous présente pas Jack, notre père…

Jack, LE Jack à la Hache Rouge ? C'est votre père ?!

Des murmures s'élevèrent de l'équipage, et Papa prit la parole :

Oui, je suis bien Jack à la Hache Rouge, en chair et en os ! Le père adoptif de ces deux charmantes jeunes filles.

C'est un honneur de faire votre rencontre, Monsieur. Après avoir montré à vos filles leurs appartements, nous partirons tant que les conditions sont favorables, de sorte à arriver le plus rapidement possible à… Où devez-vous vous rendre, d'ailleurs.

Je sortis la lettre que nous avions reçue. Pour garder le suspens, je n'avais pas regardé le lieu de notre destination.

C'est écrit que nous sommes envoyées aider la population du Royaume du Roi Ryyad, dans les Terres de Feu?

Les Terres de feu ? Ils ont leur armée pourtant… Ce n'est pas de bon augure….

Pourquoi ça ?

Car ils sont très débrouillards, et ont toujours réussi à se débarrasser des monstres gêneurs ! Ce doit être un monstre de catégorie supérieure.

Surement …

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons nous préparer à larguer les amarres, Capitaine. Une tempête se prépare et nous risquons de devoir l'affronter.

Oui, je l'ai aussi senti… Monsieur Jack, pourriez-vous faire vos adieux à vos filles, nous devons partir.

Oui ça ne sera pas long…

Nous redescendîmes sur le quai. Jack nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. Il pleurait, mais de bonheur. Je me mise aussi à pleurer, puis Yukan. Lorsque ce fut fini, Jack prit nos mains et nous dit :

Restez toujours unies, promettez le moi. Nous nous reverrons, un jour, ne vous souciez que de vous deux, et tout ira bien. Maintenant allez-y, on vous attend à bord.

Prends soin de toi Jack… On se reverra bientôt, d'accord ?

Oui, on se reverra bientôt, je vous le promets.

L'équipage eut fini de monter nos bagages et nous avons pris la mer pour de bon. Je saluais Jack encore une fois, une dernière fois…

Nous partions pour un nouveau départ, vers l'inconnu. Cette fois, plus de secondes chances, la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale en condition réelle… Nos capacités physiques allaient être mises à rude épreuve, mais nous pouvions compter l'une sur l'autre et ceci allait faire la différence !

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, malgré que Yukan ait découvert qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Pour ma part, le tangage des vagues ne me gênait pas, au contraire il m'apaisait et me permettait de relativiser. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux horizons…

Je perdis la notion du temps pendant notre voyage sur l'Argosy, passant mon temps dans les cordages avec l'équipage, ou bien en haut du grand mat pour observer la beauté de l'océan, si calme. Aucun remoud n'osait troubler sa sérénité, et la notre par la même occasion.

Un matin, alors que je dormais sur la proue, j'entendis un des hommes de l'Argosy crier « Terre à l'horizon ! ». Enfin notre périple touchait à sa fin. Nous nous sommes mis à nos postes avec l'équipage, pendant que Wyros surveillait Yukan, toujours malade. Nous avons mouillé l'ancre dans le port de la cité. Le port était totalement différent de celui de Tanzia : il était beaucoup plus aménagé, de nombreux magasins y étaient installés, et des thermes alimentés, par les eaux de la montagne, chauffées par les coulées de lave souterraines, avaient l'air d'être très plébiscitées. La zone marchande située autour semblait aussi prospère : les échoppes marchandes fleurissaient un peu partout, et les nombreux échanges commerciaux entretenaient de bonnes relations entre les grands royaumes. Laa cité en elle-même se situait en dehors de sa zone commerciale, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Nous nous sommes donc mis en route avec l'équipage et un troupeau d'Aptonoths pour transporter nos armes ainsi que le reste de notre équipement. Finalement, la route fut plus longue que prévue, et à la tombée de la nuit, nous n'avions toujours pas atteint notre destination. Heureusement, nous avions aperçu des habitations un peu plus loin. Une fois arrivés, nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas un village, du moins ça ne l'était plus. Des décombres de charpentes, des éclats de rochers, du sang, des corps… Du sang, des corps…. Encore, encore… Partout, enfants, adultes, vieillards… encore du sang, des corps…. Ce n'était pas possible… pas encore…

Je tombais les genoux à terre, complètement pétrifiée. Encore un drame… Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Yukan vint à moi, me pris dans ses bars, et me serra contre elle. Elle me murmura quelque chose, un chant phoenixien. Je suis restée en figée plusieurs minutes, avant de me ressaisir. Je décidais d'enterrer tous ces pauvres gens, pour qu'ils puissent avoir un repos digne. Je pris une pelle, puis alla trouver un endroit qui pourrait les accueillir. Une clairière me semblait parfaite. Je récitais une incantation, puis fit s'embraser mes cheveux, et brûla la terre qui allait accueillir leurs dépouilles, comme la tradition de mon peuple l'exigeait, puis après avoir compté le nombre de corps, avec l'aide de l'équipage, nous avons commencé notre pénible travail. Une fois enterrés, j'ai longtemps prié avec Yukan pour eux. Je ne savais pas quelle créature avait pu faire cela… Wyros avait trouvé des résidus collants et gluants couleur sang, mais qui émanaient une puissance mortelle et dévastatrice. De la Brume Draconique. D'après Yukan, les Alatreons ne vivaient pas dans cette région. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire de tels ravages, comparables à ceux d'un Alatreon ? Yukan se mit à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient l'aider à trouver. Je montais les tentes avec l'équipage, puis, tourmentée, je décidai de parler à Wyros, pour savoir si un tel carnage avait déjà eu lieu :

Jamais je n'ai eu vent de telles choses, mais d'après certains, un Dieu vivrait ici.

Quel genre de Dieu ?

Le type à dévorer ses fidèles pour continuer à survivre, un monstre à l'appétit insatiable.

Insatiable appétit… Cela me rappelle quelque chose… Merci Capitaine.

De rien, et si d'avenir, quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse, parlez-en, me disait-il avec un sourire.

Je le remerciais de nouveau, puis je suis partie à la recherche de Yukan pour lui faire part de mes découvertes. Le village était grand, et on pouvait se perdre aisément dans ses décombres. J'évitais de parler fort, au cas où le monstre serait dans les parages. Cela allait faire 40 minutes que je la cherchais, sans parvenir à la retrouver.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Je marchais encore, lorsque je vis une lueur ardente. Yukan, quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Je sprintais pour la rejoindre, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. J'arrivai sur sa position, elle était à l'angle de la mienne. Elle était à genoux, et tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle tourna sa tête et me souri :

Désolé d'avoir été si longue, dit-elle en souriant encore.

Je me suis fait du souci, qu'est ce que tu faisais encore ?

Un miracle, j'ai trouvé une miraculée !

Comment est-ce…

C'est alors que je me fis plus attentive, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait survécue ?!

Elle avait été cachée dans un petit panier, avec des baies de Dragon, m'expliquait pendant qu'elle la berçait.

C'est incroyable…

Daitan…

Oui ?

Je veux qu'elle soit notre fille !

Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne pourrait pas s'en occuper à cause de la chasse…

Mais on ne peut pas la laisser ! Jack n'a pas hésité une seconde pour nous venir en aide ! La laisser, ce serait renier l'aide de Jack, me hurla-t-elle.

… ce n'est pas que… Je ne veux pas qu'elle…

Qu'elle quoi ?!

Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à vivre de nouveau ce drame ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé pendant une chasse, et si nous mourrions dans un combat ?! Imagine que l'on se fasse tuer !? Imagine son désespoir !

Si nous l'abandonnons, elle ne vivra pas, me répondit-elle sèchement.

Réfléchis, nous ne pourrons pas la prendre avec nous en quête ! Où resterait-elle ? Si c'est ma fille, je veux être présente pour l'élever.

Nous pourrions demander au Roi Ryyad une nourrice pour elle. S'il te plaît, Daitan…

…

S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplies !

Pff… Toujours aussi bornée…disais-je en riant, allons, laisse moi porter notre fille au moins !

Alors tu… veux bien ?

Bien évidemment. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissée, expliquais-je, comme tu l'as dis, Jack n'a jamais hésité ni regretté son geste. J'assume entièrement et je jure de l'élever comme Jack l'a fait avec nous.

Elle essuya ses larmes et mis dans mes bras l'enfant. Elle était toute petite, et devait être très jeune, elle avait la peau mate mais ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc argenté. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, me regarda, puis se blottit contre ma poitrine. Pendant que je la bordais, des flocons blancs se mirent à tomber, recouvrant petit à petit les ruines. Le temps était très instable en cette région, mais je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce moment. A la façon de ma mère, je l'enroulais de mes cheveux, puis la réchauffa avec, en les faisant rougeoyer légèrement. Je pus voir un sourire sur son doux visage, pendant son sommeil.

Ne tardons pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid, dit Yukan en caressant la joue de la petite.

Oh ! Nous ne lui avons pas donné de nom, m'exclamais-je.

Pourquoi pas Yukihime, notre petite Princesse des Neiges ? ça te plait ?

C'est magnifique. Yukihime, notre Yukihime, chantonnais-je. Maintenant allons-y, rentrons au camp.

Nous sommes revenus en vitesse à cause du vent auquel se mêlait la neige, provoquant un blizzard violent, dont je ne pouvais protéger Yukihime longtemps.

Les tentes et de grandes palissades étaient montées. Les hommes avaient allumé un grand feu où il faisait cuire un bullfango entier ! Mon ventre grondait à la vue de ce festin… Le capitaine vint me tapoter l'épaule :

Ne vous n'inquiétez pas ! Vous en aurez un pour vous toute seule Daitan, dit-il en riant.

Merci, cette journée aura été dure, un bon repas ne sera pas de refus ! Mais en parlant de repas, auriez-vous du lait ?

Euh… oui mais pourquoi faire ?

Pour cette petite demoiselle, disais-je en lui montrant Yukihime.

Une survivante ?! C'est miraculeux ! Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Cachée dans un petit panier au milieu de Baies de Dragon.

Trainées de brume Draconique… Il ne semble pas avoir attaqué un panier avec des Baies de Dragon… Mais bien sur !

Quoi donc Capitaine ?

Le monstre, c'est un Deviljho !

Comment ça ?

Ce qui a attaqué le village, c'était un Deviljho ! Il peut cracher de la brume Draconique, et il craint les baies de Dragon !

Et ça ressemble à quoi, demandais-je un peu innocente.

C'est une Wyvern Brute, mesurant jusqu'à 40 mètres, ayant une peau que l'on dit impénétrable, mais peu de Hunters sont revenus pour en témoigner, intervint Yukan, On l'appelle le Dévoreur de Monde. Si on laisse un Deviljho sans concurrence dans n'importe quel environnement, en 2 jours il devient le prédateur alpha, en 7 jours, il aura éradiqué toute trace de vie sur un rayon de 5 kilomètres. C'est un des rares monstres de catégorie supérieure pouvant rivaliser avec l'Alatreon…

Ces pauvres gens n'ont eu aucune chance. C'est incroyable que ses parents aient réussi à la cacher ainsi.

Effectivement, mais maintenant plus rien ne lui arrivera.

Bien sûr, mais trêve de bavardages ! Apportons de quoi manger à cette petite.

Le Capitaine Wyros fit apporter du lait de kelbi, et avec une poche de peau, nous avons fabriqué un biberon plus que rudimentaire, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Yukihime. Une fois son repas pris, nous allions la coucher dans notre tente, en prenant soin de bien l'entourer de couvertures chaudes, le temps que nous mangions également. Yukan me demanda de lui ramener quelque chose à manger dans la tente, car elle voulait s'assurer que Yukihime s'endorme bien. Elle lui chantait un chant traditionnel phoenixien, enroulant ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Je rejoignis l'équipage, qui avait déjà commencé le festin. Malgré ce que nous avions pu voir, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Ces hommes étaient joviaux, ils buvaient et mangeaient de bon cœur. Je pris part au repas, qui s'éternisa malgré la tempête de neige qui s'intensifiait derrière les palissades élevées à notre arrivée. Après quelques heures, le blizzard se calma finalement, et le Ciel se dégagea. Les étoiles brillaient avec une telle lueur chaleureuse et rassurante. La température avait soudainement augmentée, surement grâce aux veines de lave du volcan. Nous sommes restés dehors, admirant le Ciel étoilé. C'était la première que je voyais autant d'étoiles, j'étais émerveillée. Je pris un morceau de Bullfango, puis rejoignis Yukan dans la tente. Tout le monde alla se coucher.

Elle était déjà endormie près de Yukihime, qui avait attrapé ses cheveux dans ses petites mains et s'était enroulée dedans. Je posais le morceau de viande dans ma sacoche, me déshabillais et m'allongeais près d'elles. Je pris soin de ne pas les réveiller, puis me serra contre elles et m'endormi.

Je fus réveillée par le chant matinal des oiseaux, qui, je ne sais somment, étaient rentrés dans notre tente. Ils étaient posés sur nos sacs, notre arsenal et deux petits Gris-becs à aigrettes m'observaient sur ma cuisse. Je tendis ma main vers eux pour les caresser, et à ma grande surprise, ils s'approchèrent et mirent leurs têtes sous mes doigts. Ils gazouillèrent joyeusement, ce qui réveilla Yukan et Yukihime.

Qu'ils sont mignons ! C'est amusant leur comportement, on dirait que tu les as élevé !

Je les ai trouvés de matin, posés sur ma cuisse, et leurs petits compagnons semblent aussi aimer l'endroit !

Oh ! Regarde Daitan !

Yukihime essayait de toucher les Gris-becs de ses petites mains, mais ils étaient trop éloignés d'elle. Ces derniers la regardaient avec intrigue, puis s'approchèrent en sautillant vers elle, et se laissèrent toucher. Elle souri et ria. Yukan était encore en train de pleurer d'émotion… Désespérante…

Je me relevais et les petits oiseaux s'envolèrent et vinrent se poser sur mon épaule, laissant Yukihime intriguée et surprise. Elle me tendait les bras, du moins vers les oiseaux. Je la pris et sifflais, ce qui fit venir tous les volatiles de la tente sur nous deux. Elle avait les yeux pétillants. Tous ces animaux voletant autour d'elle l'amusaient énormément. Je sifflais, et les oiseaux se dispersèrent dans la tente. Yukan siffla et ils vinrent tous à elle. Yukihime essaya également, mais seul un filet de bave sorti ! J'étais éclatée de rire, en voyant Yuki perplexe devant la dureté de la chose. Je la déposai dans les bras de Yukan puis m'habilla. Je suis ensuite sortie pour saluer l'équipage. Ils étaient tous réveillés et rangeaient déjà le campement.

J'aperçue le capitaine Wyvros :

Bonjour Capitaine !

Bien le bonjour, Damoiselle Daitan. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Oui, la petite a dormi comme un ange.

Content de l'apprendre désolé de vous presser autant, mais il reste de la route à faire, et moi-même ainsi que l'équipage devons nous hâter. Si vous pouviez…

Je comprends Capitaine, je vais de ce pas commencer à ranger mes affaires et à les charger sur les Aptonoths.

Je vous remercie Damoiselle Daitan.

Je retournais dans la tente et commença à ranger. Yukan avait fini de s'habiller et elle s'occupait de Yukihime. La plupart des oiseaux s'étaient envolés de la tente, mais les deux Gris-becs étaient toujours là, chantonnant joyeusement. Ils vinrent de nouveau à mon contact, se posant sur ma tête cette fois.

Ils semblent t'apprécier… dit Yukan. Tu devrais les entraîner.

Les entrainer, pourquoi ?

Les Gris-becs sont des oiseaux très dociles, rapides et très intelligents. Ils servent souvent de messagers, car ils ont un bonne mémoire et un odorat surdéveloppé. On pourrait les dresser pour que l'on puisse donner de nos nouvelles à Jack.

C'est une bonne idée, mais tu t'y connais en dressage ?

Euh…

Je demanderais aux fauconniers du Roi Ryyad, ils doivent forcément s'y connaître.

Je sifflotais pendant que je rangeais mes sacoches, et les oiseaux sifflotèrent en rythme avec moi. Peu importe ce que je sifflais, ils suivaient en cœur, en se dandinant gaiement. Yukan se mit alors à chanter, et l'un des Gris-becs l'accompagna. Un véritable quatuor ! Yukihime tapait dans ses mains, toute contente. Le Capitaine entra soudainement, ce qui nous interrompit, nous demandant si nous étions prêtes à reprendre la route. Nous avons replié la tente et notre cavalcade repartie de nouveau sur les sentiers des Terres de Feu.


End file.
